Aku menyukaimu, cebol!
by scarletstache
Summary: Kisah absurd bin gaje yang dialami Tsugumi. Pair : DarGumi (Daryl x Tsugumi). Gak jago bikin summary, baca aja ya. Mind to RnR? COMPLETED! ONESHOT!


**New fic from Rikka.**

**New fic from Rikka.  
ty Crown, pairing nya DarGumi (Daryl x Tsugumi)**

**Entah kenapa saya suka kalo Daryl dipasangin sama Tsugumi.**

**Mereka terlihat seperti 'cute couple' xo**

**Okelah, enjoy reading!**

**Disclaimer**

**Guilty Crown dan segala karakternya bukan punya saya, karena Guilty Crown akan langsung hancur jika saya yang punya :D**

**WARNING :**

**Gaje, aneh, TYPO(s), alur kecepetan, rusuh(?) dsb.**

**Aku menyukaimu, Cebol! © KagamineRikka**

**All in Tsugumi POV**

Sudah 2 tahun setelah tragedi Virus Apocalypse. Sekarang aku dan Aya-nee tinggal bersama di sebuah apartemen. Kami sudah keluar dari organisasi Pengurus Pemakaman. Alasan? Karena aku harus menuntaskan SMA dan Aya-nee harus kuliah. Sejak tragedi Virus Apocalypse itu, Shu dan Aya-nee jadi semakin akrab. Mereka saling membantu, Shu yang mendorong kursi roda Aya-nee dan Aya-nee yang memberitahukan arah pada Shu karena ia buta. Sedangkan anggota Pengurus Pemakaman yang lain dan juga Mama Haruka, mereka sedang sibuk mengurus pemerintahan Jepang. Dan sekarang... Jepang sudah damai... Tapi, aku merasa ada yang kurang lengkap... apa ya?

"Tsugumi! Jangan melamun terus, cepat berangkat! Nanti kau terlambat. Kau tau kan hukuman bagi murid kelas 12 yang terlambat ke sekolah?" teriak Aya-nee, yang langsung menyadarkanku dari lamunanku.

"Iyaa! Aku akan berangkat sebentar lagi!" jawabku. Haaah... memangnya ini jam berapa sih? Kenapa harus buru-buru? Aku langsung melihat jam yang tergantung di dinding kamarku, yang menunjukkan jam 6.50, yang berarti 10 menit lagi bel sekolah akan berbunyi.

"Ooh... baru jam segi—APAAAAA?!" Aku langsung mengambil tas sekolahku dan berlari ke ruang makan, mengambil sepotong roti keju, lalu aku berlari ke teras, memakai sepatu dan berangkat ke sekolah.

"AYA-NEE, AKU BERANGKAT YAAA!" teriakku sambil berlari. Argh... sial, aki bisa terlambat dan dihukum. Gawat, kalau sudah begini, hanya ada 1 cara agar tidak terlambat... yaitu... NGIBRIT SECEPAT MUNGKIN! #CapsJebol

—8 menit kemudian—

"Haaah... haaah... aku... pegaaal..." kataku sambil ngos-ngosan. Aku sudah sampai di sekolah, tapi aku belum sampai di kelas, jadi... perjuangan masih belum berakhir! "SEMANGAT TSUGUMI!" teriakku pada diriku sendiri, yang langsung disambut oleh lirikan lebih dari 5 pasang mata. Pipiku langsung memerah karena malu, dan aku segera berlari ke kelasku.

—GREEEEK. Kugeser pintu kelas dengan tidak berperikepintuan. Aku melihat ke meja guru, belum ada guru di sana. Syukurlah. Aku berjalan menuju tempat dudukku dan duduk disana. Baru saja aku ingin minum, tiba-tiba, datanglah seorang guru. Aku tidak jadi minum, aku benar-benar merutuki guru itu dalam hati. Haaah... pelajaran yang membosankan pun dimulai. Pelajaran pertama adalah matematika, pelajaran yang paling kubenci kedua setelah fisika. Sialnya, aku lupa bahwa ada PR matematika, dan aku belum mengerjakannya sama sekali. Alhasil, aku dihukum dan diberikan 100 soal matematika—yang sadisnya gak nahan—yang harus dikumpulkan... BESOK! Jika aku tidak mengumpulkan tugas itu besok, maka hukumanku ditambah menjadi 200 soal. Hari ini memang hari sial yang sangat komplit! (Tsu : Gue kasian siah sama Tsugumi | Tsugumi : Salahkan si author! | Author : *pundung*)

—Skip time—

_Kono uta ga kikoeteru... inochi aru subete no mono yo... shinjitsu wa anata no mune no naka ni aru..._

Akhirnya bel pergantian pelajaran pun berbunyi... Senangnya! Tapi, kok suara belnya malah lagunya Egoist yang 'The Everlasting Guilty Crown' ya? Pasti penyakit gilanya si kepsek kambuh...

"Baiklah anak-anak... pelajaran kita sampai di sini dulu. Sampai jumpa besok dan jangan lupa dengan tugasmu, Tsugumi!" kata guru itu sambil menatap tajam ke arahku. Cih, aku juga ingat tentang tugas gilamu itu, tidak usah kau ingatkan. Aku terus menggerutu, hingga seseorang yang duduk di belakangku menepuk bahuku. Sontak aku bertanya "Ada apa?"

"A-ah... tidak ada apa-apa kok... habis dari tadi kau menggerutu terus, jadi kupikir... mungkin kau bisa bercerita padaku..." kata orang itu. Kalau tidak salah namanya Jessica. Aku langsung ber-hah-ria mendengar perkataannya.

"Ta-tapi... kalau kau tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa kok... aku hanya menawarkan saja..." kata Jessica sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Aku mau kok! Nanti pada saat istirahat, kita ke kantin bareng ya! Setelah itu, kita ke atap sekolah dan aku akan bercerita padamu disana, oke?" kataku dengan semangat, yang disambut dengan anggukan dan senyuman Jessica. Baru saja aku mau melanjutkan obrolan dengan Jessica, seorang guru masuk ke kelas. Cih, pelajaran apalagi kali ini? Oh iya, bahasa inggris, salah satu pelajaran yang juga tidak kusukai. Aku benar-benar berharap bel istirahat cepat berbunyi!

—Skip time—

—Break time—

"Hei Jessica, ke kantin bareng yuk!" kataku pada Jessica yang langsung disambut dengan jawaban "Ayo" darinya. Di kantin aku membeli 2 porsi takoyaki dan es teh manis hangat. (Ao : Emangnya ada ya 'es teh manis hangat'? | Author : Di warung deket rumah gue ada kok .-.) Sedangkan Jessica, ia membeli seporsi dango dan segelas kopi. Setelah itu kami menuju atap sekolah. Di sana, aku makan sambil menceritakan kesialanku hari ini pada Jessica, dan ia mendengarkan dengan saksama. Pada akhir pembicaraan, Jessica berkata "Hei, bagaimana kalau setelah pulang sekolah nanti, kita ke kafe langgananku? Temanku adalah pelayan di sana dan ia sangat pandai matematika, mungkin dia bisa membantumu?" Aku langsung tersenyum senang dan menjawab "Aye-aye!".

Setelah itu, kami kembali ke kelas. Ternyata kelas sudah kosong melompong. Tidak ada seorangpun di kelas, tas mereka juga tidak ada. Saat aku melihat ke luar kelas, di sana juga sangat sepi. Kemudian ada seorang guru lewat di depan kelas. Spontan aku bertanya pada guru itu.

"Maaf pak, kenapa disini sepi sekali ya?" tanyaku pada guru itu. Diikuti dengan anggukan Jessica.

"Lho? Kalian tidak mendengar pengumuman tadi? Karena para guru ada rapat mendadak, seluruh siswa diperbolehkan pulang... jadi kalian berdua pulanglah" kata guru itu dengan wolesnya, sedangkan aku dan Jessica menganga lebar—hingga nyaris ada lalat masuk—dan membatu seperti tersambar petir. (Rein : Emang kalo orang disambar petir itu jadi batu ya? | Aria : Mungkin... gak tau deh. Imajinasi si author kan melebihi langit ke tujuh *?*) Setelah berkata begitu, guru itu pergi meninggalkanku dan Jessica yang masih membatu.

—5 menit kemudian—

"Sekolah ini... memang fantastis..." kataku yang sudah selesai membatu(?) sambil ber-sweatdrop-ria.

"Hmm... ya sudahlah... sekarang lebih baik kita ke kafe langgananku saja, agar kau bisa menyelesaikan tugas matematikamu!" usul Jessica yang langsung disambut dengan senyum joker dan mata bling-blingku. Setelah itu, kami mengambil tas masing-masing dan berangkat ke kafe langganan Jessica—entah apa nama kafenya—sambil mengobrol. Saking asiknya mengobrol, aku tidak sadar bahwa kami sudah sampai di depan kafe itu. Belum sempat aku melihat papan nama kafe itu, aku sudah ditarik masuk ke dalam oleh Jessica. (Aria : Mungkin lebih tepatnya si author bingung namain kafenya ya... | Author : BISA JADI! /indonesiapintar)

"Nah... tunggu disini ya, akan kupanggilkan temanku itu" kata Jessica, lalu ia meninggalkanku. Kudengar ia memanggil seseorang dan seseorang itu menjawab panggilan Jessica dengan suara yang... sepertinya kukenal, tapi aku tidak ingat siapa. Tak lama kemudian, Jessica kembali dengan seorang pemuda yang kira-kira 2 tahun lebih tua dariku. Rasanya aku mengenal pemuda itu. Ah iya... dia salah satu pilot endlave dari GHQ yang pernah kuberi permen apel di sekolah 2 tahun yang lalu, si Judes!

Aku dan pemuda itu saling menatap mata satu sama lain, lalu... "Kau... si cebol?" "Kau... si judes?" kataku dan pemuda itu bersamaan.

Hening~

Hening~

Hening~

Hening~

Hening~

"AKU TIDAK CEBOL, JUDES!" "AKU TIDAK JUDES, CEBOL!" teriak kami bersamaan, sehingga Jessica yang menyaksikan adu mulut kami langsung pusing 7 keliling.

"AKU TIDAK CEBOL. LAGIPULA AKU PUNYA NAMA. NAMAKU TSUGUMI, BUKAN CEBOL. DASAR JUDES!" teriakku dengan kencang.

"AKU TIDAK JUDES. AKU JUGA PUNYA NAMA. NAMAKU DARYL YAN, BUKAN JUDES. DASAR CEBOL!" teriak pemuda bernama Daryl itu tidak kalah kencangnya.

"KAU ITU JUDES, TAPI AKU TIDAK CEBOL!" teriakku lagi.

"KAU ITU CEBOL. SEJAK DULU AKU SELALU LEBIH TINGGI DARIMU. TAPI AKU TIDAK JUDES!" balas Daryl.

"JUDES!'

"CEBOL!"

"JUDES!"

"CEBOL!"

"BERHENTI!" teriak seseorang. Kami langsung menoleh pada sang pemilik suara, yang ternyata adalah Jessica.

"Sudahlah jangan bertengkar. Kalian berisik sekali. Jadi, kalian sudah saling kenal?" omel Jessica. Yah, kuakui kami memang sangat berisik tadi.

"Cih, dia itu si cebol yang pernah kutemui 2 tahun yang lalu..." kata Daryl dengan acuh tak acuh yang langsung disambut dengan deathglare dariku.

"Haaah... terserahlah. Oh iya, Tsugumi, ini temanku yang kubicarakan tadi, dia sangat pintar matematika... dia pasti bisa membantumu! Nah Daryl, kau harus membantu Tsugumi mengerjakan tugas matematikanya ya!" kata Jessica dengan selownya, sedangkan aku dan Daryl menganga lebar. APA?! Jangan bercanda! Masa aku harus diajari si judes? Ogah!

"Nah, kalian kutinggal dulu ya, aku harus pergi les, rukun-rukun ya. Jaa ne!" kata Jessica masih dengan selownya. Dan ia pun pergi meninggalkanku berdua dengan si Judes yang masih menganga lebar.

—5 menit kemudian—

"Cih! Menyebalkan! Baiklah, hei cebol... mana soal-soal matematikamu? Sini kulihat" kata Daryl dengan santai—lebih tepatnya bosan mungkin—sambil berjalan menuju salah satu meja dengan dua kursi, dan duduk di sana.

Aku dengan malas duduk di depannya, mengeluarkan lembaran-lembaran soal matematikaku dan memberikannya pada Daryl. Dia membacanya dengan saksama. Ketelitian matanya menunjukkan bahwa dia orang yang cerdas. Tanpa kusadari, aku memperhatikannya sedari tadi. Aku langsung menggelengkan kepala dan melihat ke arah lain.

"Yosh... ini sih mudah! Cepat, mana kertas dan alat tulismu?" kata Daryl dengan judesnya padaku.

"Iya, iya... sabar dong _sensei_..." gerutuku sambil mengambil kertas dan alat tulis dari tas. Setelah itu dia mulai mengajariku dengan sabar pada awalnya.

—30 menit kemudian—

"Nah, kau sudah sampai nomor berapa?" tanya Daryl.

"Tapi... jangan marah ya... baru sampai nomor 7" kataku sambil meringis.

"APAA?! Ini sudah setengah jam, dan kau baru sampai nomor 7?!" teriak Daryl. Marah.

"Ha-habisnya..." kataku terbata-bata. Ternyata kalau sedang marah, Daryl itu menyeramkan...

"Haaaaaah... yang mana yang tidak kau mengerti?" tanya Daryl sambil menghela nafas panjang. Aku langsung menunjuk bagian yang tidak kumengerti. Daryl pun menjelaskan padaku dengan sangan pelan dan detail, tapi tetap saja aku tidak mengerti.

—2 jam kemudian—

"AKU FRUSTRASI! Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti! Aku benci matematika!" teriakku.

Daryl yang melihatku hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Sepertinya dia juga frustrasi mengajariku yang memiliki otak yang sangat lemot.

Aku terus mengerjakan soal-soal matematika yang menurutku sangat mengerikan itu. Sekarang aku sudah sampai nomor 39—ralat, baru sampai nomor 39 dari 100 soal.

—3 jam kemudian—

"AKU FRUSTRASI! Sejak tadi kau tidak mengerti terus! Aku benci otakmu yang lemot itu! Ini sudah jam 4 sore, tapi kau baru sampai nomor 73?! Kapan aku bisa pulang?!" teriak Daryl. Aku yang mendengarnya hanya bisa meringis sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

Aku kembali mengerjakan soal-soal matematika itu dengan kesabaran ekstra.

—2 jam kemudian—

"AKU FRUSTRASI! AKU INGIN PULANG! AKU CAPEK BERPIKIR LAGI!" teriak kami bersamaan. Sekarang aku sudah sampai nomor 92. Yosh 8 soal lagi dan aku bisa pulang.

"GANBATTE TSUGUMI!" teriakku untuk menyemangati diriku sendiri. Aku melanjutkan mengerjakan soal-soal matematika itu.

—1 jam kemudian—

"SELESAII! HOREEEE!" teriakku dan Daryl bersamaan. Tanpa kusadari, aku memeluk Daryl saking senangnya, begitu pula sebaliknya. Aku langsung melepaskan pelukanku, begitu juga Daryl dan berkata "Maaf" berbarengan. Setelah itu kami tertawa sepuasnya atas kekompakan kami.

Aku membereskan barang-barangku dan bersiap-siap pulang. "Ne Daryl, terima kasih sudah mengajariku ya!" kataku sambil tersenyum manis. Kulihat wajah Daryl memerah, dan ia langsung memalingkan wajah. Aku hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkahnya itu.

"Ini sudah malam, kuantar kau pulang" kata Daryl sambil membereskan barang-barangnya. "Tunggu sebentar ya, aku mau ganti baju dulu" kata Daryl, kemudian ia melesat pergi ke toilet pria.

Tak lama kemudian, ia keluar dengan memakai kaus putih dan celana jins panjang. Setelah itu, ia memasukkan baju kerjanya ke dalam tas, dan kami pun berjalan pulang, sambil berbincang-bincang. Topik pembicaraan kami adalah tentang aku yang memberinya permen apel 2 tahun yang lalu.

Lalu, kami pun sampai di sebuah gang sepi, yang menandakan rumahku sudah dekat. Pada saat berjalan, Daryl berkata "Hei Tsugumi..." dan itulah pertama kalinya ia memanggilku dengan namaku yang sebenarnya.

"Apa?" tanyaku. Daryl tidak menjawab. Dia diam dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Karena bosan tidak ada yang berbicara, aku berkata "Kau kenapa Daryl?" tanyaku. Daryl hanya diam. Lalu...

GREB!

Daryl mendorongku ke tembok dan mengunci kedua tanganku dengan tangannya. Jarak wajah kami dekat sekali, hanya tinggal satu helaan nafas. Aku bisa merasakan nafas Daryl, saking dekatnya dia demganku. Aku pun langsung ber-blushing-ria.

"Da-Daryl?" kataku dengan suara yang pelan sekali.

"Ssst..." kata Daryl sambil meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibirku. Setelah itu, Daryl langsung menciumku. Aku sangat kaget dengan perlakuannya. Dia menciumku dengan cepat, tapi terasa lembut. Entah kenapa, aku menikmati ciumannya.

Setelah itu, Daryl melepaskan ciumannya untuk mengambil nafas dan berkata "Aku... aku menyukaimu cebol..."

"E-eh... ak—" belum selesai aku berkata, Daryl sudah membungkamku dengan menciumku lagi, dan kali ini aku membalas ciumannya dengan melingkarkan lenganku di sekitar lehernya.

Kalimat itu terus terngiang di kepalaku. Kalimat 'aku menyukaimu cebol' terus terulang di otakku. Kurasa hari ini bukan hari sial yang komplit, tapi ini hari terberuntung yang paling komplit yang pernah kualami. Dalam hati, aku berkata "Aku juga menyukaimu, Judes!".

**The End**

**Yeah, akhirnya selesai juga.**

**Fic ini, saya dapet idenya cuma dalam 15 menit, tapi ngetiknya 3 hari, haha :D**

**Gomen kalo pendek dan gaje, yang penting jadi /ngek**

**Sequel? Tergantung saya ada ide ato gak ya :v**

**Walaupun fic ini gaje bin absurd, boleh minta review?**


End file.
